


Future

by Greytail8573



Series: Warriors (OC stories by Greytail8573) [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Battle, Blood and Gore, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Original Clans (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573
Summary: a story on my OC, Greytail, who occasionally catches flashes of the future
Relationships: Cloudclaw/Snowpelt (OC), Greytail/Scarclaw (OC relationship), Jaypool/Duststorm (OC), Lionheart/Cinderfoot (OC)
Series: Warriors (OC stories by Greytail8573) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639291





	1. Allegiances

RiverClan  
Leader: Sunstar-a brown she-cat with a golden paw and striking green eyes  
Deputy: Lionheart-a brown tom with green eyes  
Medicine cat: Dustfur-a dust-colored she-cat with brown eyes  
Bramblestorm-a brown she-cat with brown eyes  
Warriors: Greytail-a white she-cat with grey paws, ears, muzzle and tail and green eyes  
Dustthroat-a brown she-cat with a dust colored patch on her chest with green eyes  
Apprentice: Spiderpaw  
Mistythroat-a small grey tom with a silvery patch on his chest  
Spiderclaw-a black tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Longpaw  
Duststorm-a dust-colored tom with green eyes  
Cinderfoot-a white she-cat with one grey foot and brown eyes  
Apprentice: Leafpaw  
Cloudclaw-a white tom with brown eyes  
Stonesong-a grey she-cat with moss-colored eyes  
Whiteclaw-a white she-cat with brown eyes  
Weaselfur-a white and brown tom with green eyes  
Jayclaw-a brown and black she-cat with green eyes  
Lilytooth-a pale grey she-cat with green eyes  
Snowpelt-a white she-cat with green eyes  
Dawntooth-a tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentices: Spiderpaw-a white tom with a spider-like mark on his chest and blue eyes  
Longpaw-a long-haired grey tom with big blue eyes  
Leafpaw-an amber she-cat with leaf-green eyes  
Queens: Jaypool-a red she-cat with an orange muzzle, expecting Duststorm’s kits  
Sandpool-a sandy she-cat with pale green eyes, mother of Riverkit, Redkit and Tigerkit  
Elders: Suncloud-a golden she-cat with brown eyes  
Eagletail-a brown and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Echofeather-a grey she-cat with sightless blue eyes  
Patchtail-a black and white tom with yellow eyes  
Lilyecho-a pale tabby she-cat with grey eyes  
Leafpelt-a brown tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes  
Robintail-a brown and ginger she-cat with yellow eyes  
Flamesong-a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes  
Mousetail-a brown tom with green eyes

WindClan  
Leader: Lionstar-a broad-shouldered brown tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Firepaw  
Deputy: Squirreltail-a ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Leafpaw  
Medicine cat: Featherpelt-a grey she-cat with soft brown eyes  
Warriors:  
Apprentices: Firepaw-an orange she-cat with blue eyes  
Leafpaw-a pale brown she-cat with pale blue eyes  
Queens: Reedfang-a silver tabby with blue eyes, mother of Shimmerkit, Ripplekit, Silverkit and Echokit  
Elders: Duststripe-a dust-colored she-cat with beady black eyes  
Spiderstripe-a black she-cat with intelligent green eyes  
Sunstripe-a golden she-cat with grey eyes

ShadowClan  
Leader: Whitestar-a white she-cat with blue eyes  
Deputy: Mistypool-a grey she-cat with green eyes  
Medicine cat: Greyclaw-a grey she-cat with pale blue eyes  
Warriors: Scarclaw-a large silvery tom with one blind eye the other blue  
Redfoot-a white she-cat with a ginger paw and amber eyes  
Apprentices:  
Queens:  
Elders: Spidercloud-an almost black tom with green-blue eyes

ThunderClan  
Leader: Longstar-a long-haired tan she-cat with fierce grey eyes  
Deputy: Mountaincreek-a grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Medicine cat: Cloudheart-a white she-cat with blue eyes  
Warriors: Dusttail-a brown tom with dust colored paws and tail with green eyes  
Apprentices: Spiderpaw-a long-legged black tom with blue eyes  
Queens:  
Elders:


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greytail's story begins

Cinderfoot looks at her kits fondly. Greykit lay soundly next to Cloudkit while Bramblekit batted at a leaf nearby halfheartedly. Lionheart stepped into the nursery with fresh-kill  
“Thank you, Lionheart.” Cinderfoot mews.  
“Your welcome, Cinderfoot.” Lionheart replies as he lay down next to her.  
“The kits have settled down.” the she-cat meows softly.  
Lionheart nods. “I thought Cloudkit would never settle down.”  
Cinderfoot gave a mrrw of amusement. “And I never thought that Greykit would curl up next to him.”  
Lionheart gave her an affectionate lick behind her ears. “They’re great kits.” he purrs. “And they’ll be great warriors, like their mother.”  
The two cats yawn in unison.  
“I’d better get to the warrior’s den.” Lionheart meowed. “Good night.”  
Cinderfoot nods in acknowledgement and curled up with her kits near her. Lionheart looked at them one last time before slipping out of the nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short


	3. A Day's Worth of Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greytail has finished her vigil and for some reason gets into an argument about rest

Greytail yawned. The night was coming to an end, as was her vigil. It had been a long night, but it was worth it to become a warrior. She couldn’t wait to tell Silverpaw and Firepaw, if they were at the next Gathering. Mistythroat crawled out of the warrior’s den and stretched. Having been her mentor, it only seemed right that he was the one to release her from her vigil.  
“Morning, Greytail!” he meowed as he padded over to her. When she didn’t respond he added “You’re allowed to talk now.”  
“Thanks.” Greytail sighed gratefully. “I’m so tired.”  
“As you should be.” he laughed. “I’m going out on the dawn patrol with Cinderfoot and Dustthroat, wanna come?”  
“I can’t.” Greytail sighed. “I just want to get some rest.”  
Mistythroat nodded. “I thought you would say that.”  
“Goodness,..” a voice meowed irritably. “You’ll wake half the territory with all that chatter!” Sandpool’s pale eyes gleamed with laughter as she came out of the nursery.  
“Good morning, Sandpool.” Greytail smiled tiredly at the young queen.  
“I’ll go ask Sunstar if you can sleep ‘till the sunhigh patrol.” Mistythroat said as he padded off toward the leader’s den.  
“Thank you, Mistythroat.”  
~  
A seemingly short time had passed from the time when Greytail fell asleep and was woken again by Spiderclaw.  
“Come along.” he was saying. “Up with you. We’re about to leave.”  
Greytail shook the reeds and moss off her pelt and stalked out of the den. The entire camp was awake now. Sandpool’s 3 kits were playing by the nursery as she looked on fondly. Longpaw and Spiderpaw were scuffling beside the apprentice's den as Leafpaw looked at them disapprovingly. Spiderclaw and Duststorm waited beside the camp entrance waiting for her.   
“It’s about time.” Duststorm grumped.   
“Sorry, Duststorm.” Greytail yawned. “I kept vigil last night. What do you expect me to do? Get up and ignore the fact that I'm exhausted?”  
“Yes!” the pale tom meowed as the trio walked off the island. “You can’t lie about when you're a warrior! How do you expect to be a great warrior if you sleep all day?”  
“It wasn’t all day!” Gerytail countered. “Sunstar said until the sunhigh patrol! I was obeying orders!”  
Defeated, Duststorm looked around. “No WindClan cats around.” he meowed nonchalantly.   
“Yeah,..” Spiderclaw agreed, having been quiet through the whole argument. “It’s odd. They’re normally skulking around the river at this point.”  
A rustling drew the patrol’s attention. Lowering to the ground, Greytail growled. A WindClan apprentice stumbled out of the bushes. Her pale blue eyes shone with fear.   
“Please don’t kill me.” the she-cat whimpered.  
“Get off our territory.” Spiderclaw said formally. “And we won’t kill you.”  
The small apprentice dashed across the border.  
“Stupid kit.” Duststorm growled. “Why doesn’t her mentor teach her boundaries?”  
Greytail kept to the ground as she stared after the WindClan cat.


	4. Friends from Different Clans are Still Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night of the Full Moon has arrived

Greytail trots into the clearing. All around her, cats of all Clans mingled in small groups, but Greytail was looking for 2 cats in particular. A yowl from across the clearing attracts her attention.  
“Greypaw!” Firepaw called as she dashed across the clearing.  
“Hello, Firepaw.” Greytail mewed.  
Firepaw skids to a stop in front of the white warrior.  
“Hi.” she meowed breathlessly.  
“I’m actually Greytail now, Firepaw.” Greytail purred.  
“Jealous!” The orange apprentice cuffs Greytail behind the ear.   
“Have you seen Silverpaw?”  
“I’m here.” a low voice murmurs behind them.  
Greytail and Firepaw jumped. A large grey tom stalked up to the pair of she-cats.   
“Who are you?” Greytail tilted her head side to side, trying to remember where she had seen this tom before.  
“I’m Scarclaw, or as I was once known, Silverpaw.”  
“What happened to you?” Greytail asks in awe as she stares at his scar.  
“Battle against ThunderClan.” Scarclaw mutters.  
Now that Greytail looked around, she noticed that ThunderClan cats were more hostile toward ShadowClan then they usually act.   
“Hm,... it looks like it hurts,...” Firepaw meows worriedly.  
“I’m fine, Firekit.” Scarclaw jokes.  
Firepaw gasps dramatically. “You take that back, Sil- I mean, Scarkit!”  
Greytail chuckles as the two continue to joke around.  
A yowl from the Great Oak starts the Gathering.  
“Cats of all Clans!” Lionstar of WindClan calls. “We are now starting the Gathering! WindClan shall start!”  
All cats turn to the broad-shouldered leader.  
“The prey is running well in WindClan. We also have a new apprentice! Leafpaw is being mentored by Squirreltail. We also have 4 new kits. Reedfang has kitted Shimmerkit, Ripplekit, Echokit and Silverkit.” the brown tom sits as Whitestar of ShadowClan stands.  
“We have two new warriors. Scarclaw has come with us tonight but Redfoot has not.” the beautiful white she-cat sits down to loud cheering.  
Longstar of ThunderClan stands next. “The prey is running well over in the forest. We have one new warrior. Dusttail.” the tan she-cat bows her head as the cats begin to cheer again.  
It was finally RiverClan’s turn. Sunstar stands. “We have one new warrior as well. Greytail held vigil last night. Also, my deputy, Suncloud is retiring to the elder’s den. She lived a great life and deserves rest. I have chosen Lionheart to replace her.”  
Cheers of “Lionheart”, “Suncloud” and “Greytail” echo around the clearing. Greytail puffs out her chest at the thought of being the deputy’s daughter. Her training had been postponed when an injury had caused her to have to stop for awhile. Her brother, Cloudclaw, had become a warrior alone and her sister, Bramblestorm, had become a full medicine cat before Greytail had fully healed.


	5. Kits Have the Best Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaypool has begun kitting!

There was a loud splashing. Cloudclaw spins around.  
“Greytail, Stonesong, did you hear that?” he asks.  
“Yes.” Stonesong meows quietly. “Fish.”  
Greytail crouches at the edge of the lake. Stonesong and her brother sit beside her. Greytail stretches out her paw and snatches up a fish as Cloudclaw and Stonesong try to catch it.  
“I have it.” Greytail boasts.  
Cloudclaw sticks his tongue out at his sister before the patrol heads back to the camp. There was a comotion as they walked in.   
“What’s going on?” Stonesong asks.  
“Jaypool has begun her kitting.” Whiteclaw meows.  
“Jaypool is kitting?!” Greytail spins around to see Jaypool’s brother, Spiderclaw, walk in with his border patrol.  
“Yes! Someone find Duststorm! He’ll want to know!” Lilytooth meows excitedly.   
Greytail watches some cats run around asking where the dust-colored tom was.   
“Didn’t he go on a hunting patrol earlier?” Dawntooth yowls from the middle of the camp.   
Greytail stands up. “I’ll go find him!”   
Each cat in the clearing turns to look at her.  
“I know where he might have taken his patrol.” she says sheepishly. “I could find him and bring him back real fast.”  
“That’s a smart idea!” Weaselfur meows.  
“Why don’t you take Dawntooth and Snowpelt with you. They’ll make sure you don’t get attacked.” Cinderfoot suggests.  
Greytail waves her tail happily at the prospect of going on a warrior’s mission, even if it was just for the sake of kits meeting their father. Dawntooth and Snowpelt follow Greytail out of the camp. She restrains from bouncing around like a kit.   
“Duststorm is prone to taking patrols here.” Greytail meows, turning towards some elder bushes. “He likes to stock up on land prey as well as fish.”  
Dawntooth bounds ahead to scout out for Duststorm, Jayclaw, Mistythroat and Lionheart. Duststorm’s dust-colored pelt flashed past them. He halted upon seeing them.  
“Greytail, Dawntooth, Snowpelt, what’s going on?” he asks.  
“Jaypool’s kitting.” Greytail meows breathlessly.  
Duststorm’s pale green eyes widened. “Now?”  
Greytail nods. The dust-colored tom calls the rest of his patrol.  
~  
The group of seven cats rush into camp. Cats paced nervously near the nursery. Sandpool sits with her kits curled close to her. Dustfur appeared in the entrance to the nursery and motions for Duststorm to come in.   
"Is she ok?" He demands as he rushes over.  
"Just fine. She wants to see you." Dustfur reassures.  
Bramblestorm exits and spots Greytail right away. The deep brown she-cat dashes over to her sister.   
“Hey.” Bramblestorm meows breathlessly.  
“Hey. You feeling alright?” Greytail asks.  
“I’m fine. It’s not like this is my first kitting.” Bramblestorm lets out a mrrw of laughter.


	6. New Warriors and an Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greytail gets her first apprentice!

“...then from this day forward, you shall be known as Spiderthroat. StarClan honors your hunting skills and bravery.” Sunstar places her muzzle on Spiderthroat’s head and the new warrior gives her shoulder a respectful lick. He then retreats to join his siblings, Leafstripe and Longfur.  
“Leafstripe!”  
“Spiderthroat!”  
“Longfur!”  
Greytail joins in with the chanting of her old denmates’ names. Leafstripe looked proud and surprised that she had made it to be a warrior.  
“These three warriors will hold vigil tonight as we sleep, but before we disperse for patrols, I would like to appoint three new apprentices.” Sunstar meows.  
Redkit, Riverkit and Tigerkit scamper forward to be in the ring of cats.  
“Riverkit, step forward.” Sunstar meows softly. The dusky brown kit steps forward. “Riverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time you are apprenticed. From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Riverpaw. Your mentor will be Weaselfur.” Sunstar motions the tom forward. “Weaselfur, you have had an apprentice before, and I am sure you will pass down all you know to Riverpaw.”  
The two cats touch noses and move off to the side.  
“Tigerkit, step forward.” the striped tom bounces forward. Sandpool shakes her head in amusement. “Tigerkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time you are apprenticed. From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be Lionheart.” Tigerpaw’s eyes widen. “Lionheart, you have had an apprentice before and I know you will pass down all you know to Tigerpaw.”  
The deputy and new apprentice touch noses and move to allow Redkit room.  
“Redkit, it’s your turn.” the ginger kit steps forward tentatively. “Redkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time you are apprenticed. From this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be Greytail.” Greytail steps forward. “Greytail, you are ready for an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Mistythroat and have shown yourself to be thoughtful and strong. You will be the mentor of Redpaw and I expect you to pass down all you know to Redpaw.”  
Greytail touches noses with her new apprentice and steps to the side.  
“Redpaw!”  
“Tigerpaw!”  
“Riverpaw!”  
Greytail shivers in the cold night air. Looking over at Riverpaw, she sees something in him. A proud and reagal tom sitting atop the Great Oak with the other leaders. This small tom would be leader someday.


	7. The Simple Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gathering again, but with Redpaw

“I have an apprentice!” Greytail brags to her friends, bringing Redpaw along with her. The small ginger she-cat insisted on following her around.  
“Lucky! I’ve only just become a warrior!” Firepaw meows.  
“Oh? What’s your warrior name?” Greytail asks, motioning for Redpaw to sit with her, Scarclaw and Firepaw.  
“Fireclaw.” she meows.  
“Doesn’t sound much different from Firepaw if you ask me.” Scarclaw purrs.  
“Shut up, scar face.”  
“So, who’s your apprentice?” Scarclaw ignores Fireclaw’s comment and looks down at the small she-cat.  
“I’m Redpaw.” Redpaw squeaks in fear. “And you’re from ShadowClan.”  
“That I am. She’s smart, Greykit.” Scarclaw jokes.  
“Shut up, you kit. Act professional in front of the young cats.” Greytail cuffs him over the ear.  
“Hey, I told Stonepaw to go run off with the other apprentices, I’m not the one who brought mine along.”  
“Redpaw is shy. She told me she would hang out with me all night.” Greytail wraps her tail around her apprentice like she was her kit.  
“She’d like Stonepaw.” Scarclaw meows.  
“I’m jealous! When did you get an apprentice?” Fireclaw asks.  
“Like, last night.” Scarclaw meows as the leaders call the Gathering to open.  
“We have three new warriors!” Sunstar meows. “Spiderthroat, Leafstripe and Longfur held vigil three nights ago. We also have three new apprentices. Redpaw is apprenticed to Greytail, Tigerpaw is apprenticed to Lionheart and Riverpaw is apprenticed to Weaselfur.”  
The cats call out the names and Redpaw hunches closer to Greytail.  
“We have new apprentices as well. Stonepaw is apprenticed to Scarclaw, Foxpaw is apprenticed to Redfoot and Flamepaw is apprenticed to Mistypool.” Whitestar meows.   
Lionstar stands. “We have a new warrior. Fireclaw held vigil two nights ago. We hope she will survive long enough to serve her Clan well.” Fireclaw hunches over in shame as Lionstar glares at her.  
“We also have a new warrior.” Longstar meows. “Spiderfur held vigil last night. I know he will serve his Clan for many moons.”   
The cats sit with each other for awhile longer.  
“So, Redpaw,...” Fireclaw looks at Greytail’s apprentice. “How do you like being an apprentice?”  
“I like it so far. Although cleaning out the elder’s bedding and getting rid of their ticks isn’t fun.” Redpaw wrinkles her nose in disgust.  
“That’s part of being an apprentice.” Greytail and Fireclaw say in unison. Scarclaw lets out a mrrw of amusement.


	8. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redpaw, Tigerpaw and Riverpaw get their warrior names!

Greytail trots into the clearing with Redpaw. They both held large fish in their mouths and deposit them on the fresh-kill pile. Jaypool and Jaykit sit outside the nursery. Redpaw looks at Greytail who nods. The ginger apprentice bounds forward and greets the kit. Greytail walks over to where Weaselfur was lying in the sun.  
“Redpaw’s learning well.” Weaselfur meows.  
“How’s Riverpaw doing?” Greytail asks, giving her chest fur a lick.  
“He’s great. He learns so fast.”  
“I have a feeling they’ve learned too fast.” Greytail purrs.  
“Yes. Tigerpaw seems almost as big as any of our warriors.” Weaselfur gives a mrrw of amusement.  
“Let’s talk to Lionheart about making them warriors.” Greytail meows.  
Weaselfur nods and gets up. He stretches and walks over to the deputy. Greytail on the other paw was intrigued by something she was seeing. She saw her apprentice sitting outside the nursery with Longfur and a tiny ginger kit.  
“Greytail! You coming?” Weaselfur meows, jerking her out of her thoughts.  
“Ah! Yeah, I’m coming.” she replies, tearing her gaze away.  
~  
“...Riverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan with your life?” Sunstar asks.  
“I do.” Riverpaw replies.  
“Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Riverheart. StarClan honors your forethought and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan.” the brown leader places her muzzle on the new warrior’s head and he gives her shoulder a respectful lick.  
Riverheart steps back to join Tigerfur and Redpaw steps before the leader. Greytail waves her tail happily at her.  
“I, Sunstar of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan with your life?”   
“I do.” Redpaw replies, louder than she normally was.  
“Then from this moment forward, you shall be known as Redcloud. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan.” Sunstar places her muzzle on Redcloud’s head and she gives the leader’s shoulder a respectful lick.  
“Tigerfur!”  
“Riverheart!”  
“Redcloud!”  
Greytail calls out her apprentice’s new name loudly. She was so proud to have trained such an amazing apprentice.


	9. Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone familiar is found at the border,....

Greytail, Snowpelt, Jayclaw and Dustthroat pad along the ShadowClan border. A rustle attracts their attention. Jayclaw steps forward bravely.  
“Show yourself!” she meows.  
A familiar silver pelt stepped out of the bush. He was scarred and worn, his blue eyes tired and weary.  
“Scarclaw!” Greytail meows in surprise.   
“What are you doing on our territory?” Dustthroat asks sternly. The older she-cat’s gaze was cold.  
“ShadowClan kicked me out.” he murmurs. “I didn’t agree with their plan and they drove me out.”  
“But not before they beat you up. Why don’t we get him to Dustfur and Bramblestorm. Then we can ask Sunstar about letting him stay.” Snowpelt suggests.  
“I second that decision.” Greytail meows.  
Jayclaw huffs and sits, her gaze turning to Dustthroat. The brown and dust-colored she-cat stares down Scarclaw with cold green eyes.  
“You’re right.” Dustthroat meows to Snowpelt. “Let’s get him to the medicine den. Then we can ask about letting him stay.”  
Scarclaw limps forward, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Greytail dashes towards him and lets him lean on her.  
“It’s good to see you again.” she murmurs, a purr rising in her throat.  
“You too.” the scarred tom replies.  
~  
“And, there.” Bramblestorm meows. “Don’t put too much weight on that paw, and you’ll be good as new.”  
“Thanks.” Scarclaw meows.  
Greytail sits in the entrance to the den, her eyes trained on her friend’s back. Some of the scars seemed older, like he had been attacked before. She knew the battle against ThunderClan had caused his first scar, but she was sure these weren’t there before.   
“All cats old enough to swim, gather around the HighRock for a Clan meeting!” Greytail jerks her head towards the Clan leader.  
“Scarclaw, she might be deciding to let you stay, let’s go!” the white and grey warrior meows.  
The silver tom nods and stands up. Bramblestorm lets him lean on her as she leads him out. Greytail dashes out into the clearing, her eyes shining. Sunstar sat regally on the rock, her single golden paw glowing in the sunset.  
“Well, seeing as we’re all here, I will start.” the brown leader meows. “As some of you know, we have an enemy warrior in our camp who is in need of medical treatment. I have been told that his Clan had kicked him out and wounded him. He also mentioned a plan. Scarclaw, care to explain?”  
All eyes are turned towards the silver tom who was just barely sitting.   
“Erm,...” he meows shyly. “Whitestar was unaware of this, but my Clanmates were planning another battle. They wanted revenge against ThunderClan. Even our youngest warriors were in. I wanted no part in this plan and when Whitestar wasn’t around they’d attack me. I’ve been in the medicine den more times than I can count. I was Greyclaw’s most often patient.”  
Sunstar listens in silence and so does the Clan. Greytail felt a pelt brush hers and she glances to the side. Her father sat beside her, his pelt bristling.  
“Well, a vote shall be taken, then. All in favor of not taking in this injured cat say ‘fish’.” she meows.  
A few meows of ‘fish’ were uttered. This included Lionheart. Greytail’s neck fur bristled.  
“All in favor of taking in this injured cat, say ‘fish’.” Sunstar meows.  
A loud, overwhelming meow of ‘fish’ was heard. Greytail made sure her father could see that she was voting for Scarclaw to stay by yowling loudly.  
“It seems he will be staying.” Sunstar meows. “Once he is healed, I will have him join our warriors.”


	10. I Think I'm Falling For You,...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *incohearant screeching* I love this chapter

Scarclaw was allowed out of the medicine den after a moon. Greytail now padded alongside him beside the lake.  
“If you’re going to stay with us, you have to learn how to fish.” Greytail meows, stopping at a spot beside the lake.  
“Alright then,...” Scarclaw meows softly.  
“I’ll tell you what Mistythroat told me. Crouch beside the lake and wait. Make sure you don’t cast a shadow or it’ll scare away the fish. When you see one, you unsheathe your claws and hook it by the tail. Then you kill it like you would any other animal.” Greytail explains.  
“Um, ok. So,...” Scarclaw crouches at the side of the lake. He looked clumsy and awkward and Greytail snorts.  
“For you, it would be like stalking a mouse. Like this.” She demonstrates a hunter’s crouch, similar to how one would stalk a mouse.  
“Ah,...” he says, mimicking her.  
“There’s a fish here. You try.” Greytail whispers.  
Scarclaw leans gently at the edge of the lake. He watches the fish before darting his paw in. he hooks the fish with a shocked look on his face. Greytail purrs and motions for him to kill it. He gives the killing bite and sets the fish down. He smiles at her and Greytail feels her pelt warm up.   
“Thank you, Greytail.” he meows.  
“What do you mean, Scarclaw?’ she asks.  
“For voting for me to stay.” he meows. “I’m forever grateful.”  
“Of c-course.” she meows.  
They pick up the prey they had caught and pad back top camp. Scarclaw was so close, their pelts were brushing. Greytail could hardly think straight and her mind was clouded. Just before they reach camp, Scarclaw leans in and whispers in her ear:  
“I love you, Greytail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short but I don't need to make it long-winded. this is a beautiful chapter


	11. My Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionheart isn't too happy about Greytail's choice in a mate

Greytail and Scarclaw seemed to grow closer and closer as the days went by. The elders had started gossiping about how there would be new kits in the Clan soon.  
“How many?” Robintail would ask when they were out on patrol.  
“At least 5 litters, I hope!” Lilyecho would purr in response.  
“No! 6 litters!” Flamesong would whisper when the pair was nearby.  
“But how many kits per litter?” Eagletail presses.  
“Three for the first three then four for the last.” Echofeather replies.  
“She-cats.” Patchtail would grumble, placing his paws over his ears. “All they care about is kits.”  
Mousetail sighs and closes his eyes. “I don’t remember the elders being this chatty when I was a young cat.” he’d meow.  
Greytail noticed the attention she and Scarlaw were getting and she asked him if he’d noticed it.  
“Let the elders gossip. It’s all they have left now that they can’t hunt anymore.” he meows quietly. “The elders back in ShadowClan loved to do it. Especially Spidercloud.”  
Greytail nods but still feels uncomfortable. She wasn’t sure she liked all the attention she was getting. Especially with Sandpool expecting another litter. The pale she-cat had announced this only days after Greytail and Scarclaw had decided to become mates and yet no cat seemed that interested.  
“Greytail, I want you to go with Cinderfoot and her patrol.” Lionheart’s loud voice broke through the white and grey she-cat’s thoughts.  
“Ok, Lionheart.” she meows, padding over to her mother and the other two cats.  
Cinderfoot leads them out of camp towards the WindClan border. Cloudclaw and Snowpelt pad along in silence. Greytail walks beside her mother.  
“Don’t mind Lionheart.” Cinderfoot meows quietly. “He just doesn’t like that you’re growing up.”  
“I’m not a kit anymore.” Greytail complains. “I’m old enough to have a mate now.”  
“I know. He just can’t seem to see that. He worries about you, ever since the accident.” Cinderfoot meows.  
“I was a stupid apprentice. I’m more mature now.”   
“I smell WindClan on our land.” Cloudclaw meows.  
Greytail sniffs the air. It smelled faint.   
“It’s stale.” she meows.  
Cloudclaw huffs. Snowpelt murmurs something to him and he flicks his tail at her. Greytail looks to Cinderfoot. She nods.  
“Let’s go report this to Sunstar.”


	12. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all
> 
> also a Gathering

“WindClan scent on our side of the border?” the brown leader asks.  
“Yes, Sunstar.” Cinderfoot meows.  
“I will talk to Lionstar about this.” Sunstar meows. “For now, I will choose who is going to the Gathering.”  
Greytail goes over to the fresh-kill pile and sits beside Scarclaw. He purrs and buries his nose in her fur. She twines her tail with his own with a purr.  
“Lionheart, Bramblestorm, Dusfur, Lilytooth, Cloudclaw, Cinderfoot, Greytail, Dawntooth, Stonesong, Mistythroat, Dustthroat, Jayppol, Spiderthroat, Spiderclaw, Redcloud, Tigerfur, Riverheart and Scarclaw.”  
“Wait!” Stonesong meows. “Why is he coming? Wouldn’t ShadowClan be angry that he’s there?”  
“I want to show ShadowClan that we will not tolerate them hurting our warriors.” Sunstar blinks kindly at Scarclaw.   
“Thank you, Sunstar.” Scarclaw meows, surprised.  
~  
There were murmurs of surprise when Scarclaw was spotted among the RiverClan cats. Greytail presses close to him as she looks around for Fireclaw. The large silver tom twines Greytail’s tail with his own as he looks around at his former Clanmates. Redfoot growls softly at him. His former apprentice, Stonetooth, raises his hackles as they passed.  
“Don’t pay attention to them.” Greytail meows quietly. “They just don’t know a good warrior when they see one.”  
Scarclaw nods and looks to the WindClan cats. “There’s Fireclaw.” he meows softly.  
“Hey, Greytail! Hi, Scarclaw!” Fireclaw purrs.  
“Hey, Fireclaw.” Greytail meows as the two mates sit side by side.  
“So, why aren’t you among the ShadowClan cats?” Fireclaw asks Scarclaw.  
“They kicked me out.” he meows. “RiverClan took me in.”  
“Oh!” the orange she-cat meows in surprise. “Ok, then.”  
“Cats of all Clans!” Sunstar meows loudly. “Let the Gathering begin!”  
Greytail, Scarclaw and Fireclaw look up to the leaders.  
“The prey is running well on RiverCl-”  
“Why do you have one of my warriors among your own.” Whitestar interrupts Sunstar. “Flametooth and Foxtooth told me Scarclaw had died.”  
Sunstar shifts her weight. “Erm,...”  
“Did RiverClan plot to take warriors from other Clans?” Longstar accuses.  
“N-no!” Sunstar protests.  
Greytail shrinks closer to Scarclaw. “This is not at all what I expected.”  
“Why is he among you fish-eaters?” Whitesar meows.  
“I chose to leave!” Scarclaw meows, standing. “The other warriors aren’t very fond of me.”  
Whitestar looks in surprise at him, then her warriors. She seemed to recognize the hostility from the ShadowClan cats. “I see.”  
Scarclaw sits and Greytail looks to Fireclaw, who looked confused.  
“The prey is running well in RiverClan.” Sunstar begins again. “We are soon to have new kits and warriors.” the golden and brown she-cat pauses for only a moment. “And we have caught WindClan scent on our land.”  
Lionstar looked alarmed. “Our scent?”  
“Cinderfoot, Cloudclaw, Snowpelt and Greytail scented it.” Sunstar meows.  
“What cat?” Lionstar hisses.  
“That new apprentice of yours.” Cinderfoot meows. “Leafpaw.”  
The said cat hunches her shoulders in shame. Every cat looks to her.  
“Leafpaw?” Lionstar questions.  
“I only wanted to know what it was like on the other side of the border.” she mews in a small voice.  
“I see.”  
Leafpaw looks to the ground.   
“Well,...” Whitestar clears her throat. “The prey is running well in ShadowClan. We have two new warriors. Darkcreek and Thrushflight held vigil last night.”  
“Darkcreek!” cats call.  
“Thrushflight!”  
“And it has been brought to my attention that my young warriors have been plotting an attack on ThunderClan. I have stopped it, so there is no need to worry, Longstar.” Whitestar adds as the clamor calms down.  
Longstar dips her head to the ShadowClan leader. “The prey is running well on our territory as well. We have a new warrior as well. Brokenheart.”  
Murmurs of surprise erupt from the cats.  
“B-Brokenheart!” Greytail calls uncertainly.  
“Brokenheart!” Fireclaw had joined in.  
“Brokenheart!”  
“Brokenheart!”  
“Brokenheart!”  
The cats joined in on the two she-cat’s call. The young tom, Greytail remembered his apprentice name which had been Stormpaw, blinked gratefully at the small group.   
Lionstar stands as soon as the voices had subsided. “We have no new warriors, nor do we have new kits. But we are strong.”


	13. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something is brewing,... and it's bad

“RIVERCLAN!” Sunstar calls. “TO ME!”  
Greytail jerks awake at Sunstar’s frantic meow. Scarclaw sits up groggily. Warriors were streaming out of the den and the two mates follow them.  
“ThunderClan has sent a messenger. They request or help. ShadowClan’s attack has not been stopped.” Sunstar meows.  
Now that Greytail was looking, she saw that Dusttail stood anxiously beside Sunstar. His wide green eyes shone with fear.  
“I want Lilytooth and Dawntooth to stay here to protect the elders and kits.” the brown and golden she-cat meows. “Dustfur and Bramblestorm are to stay here as well. The rest of the warriors are coming with me.”  
Greytail presses close to Scarclaw. “I’ve never been in a battle before,...”  
“You’ll be fine. Just stay close to me and I’ll help you.” Scarclaw meows softly.  
“Thank you.” Greytail meows softly.  
“Come!” Sunstar calls.  
The warriors follow her. Lionheart padded ahead of the patrol, with Sunstar and Dusttail. Greytail watched her father with uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short. I'm trying to get all the finished Chapters out as soon as possible. please wait for the next Chapter to come out! I'm working on it and it may be the longest and saddest of them all


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battle

Yowls were heard before they reached the camp. Dusttail seemed in a hurry.  
“Longstar! Mountaincreek!” he calls. “I’ve brought RiverClan!”  
The tan leader limps out of a hole in the camp wall. Her deputy, Mountaincreek, stood at her side, supporting her.   
“Thank StarClan you're here.” Longstar meows. “ShadowClan brought WindClan. We're desperately outnumbered.”  
“Don't say that, Longstar!” Mountaincreek cries. “We will win!”   
Greytail shifts closer to Scarclaw. He places his tail gently on her back. Sunstar steps forward.  
“We will help best we can.” She meows.  
“Thank you.” Longstar meows softly.  
A loud yowl of pain causes all the cats to stiffen.   
“Roselight!” Dusttail gasps.  
The young tom dashes into the camp. The horde of cats run after him. Scarclaw looked determined as he ran. Greytail admired him for his strength and fearlessness and she wished she could be more like her mate.  
“RiverClan!” Sunstar yowls. “Join ThunderClan in the fight! Protect our fellow Clan!” the cats yowl in response and they leap to join the ThunderClan cats.  
Greytail lost Scarclaw among the battling cats. Then a cat leaped at her. It was Redfoot and she was hissing with anger.  
“Scarclaw was going to be mine.” Redfoot spat. “Then he had to leave. It would have been better if he had died than he joined you fish-eaters.”  
Greytail slashed the white she-cat's muzzle. Redfoot snarled and pinned the white and grey warrior to the ground. Greytail pummeled Redfoot's belly with all the force she could muster, but she was growing tired.  
A streak of silver flashed in Greytail's vision. Scarclaw ripped Redfoot off of Greytail with a yowl of fury. Greytail leaped up to join him in the battle.  
“I told you to stay nearby.” Scarclaw jokes.  
“I lost you.” she replies with a smile.  
A force ramming into her side knocked Greytail into Scarclaw. A small orange she-cat from WindClan was spitting in fury. A familiar orange she-cat.  
“I really didn’t want to do this.” Fireclaw hissed.  
Greytail raised her hackles and hissed back at her WindClan friend. “I’m really sorry about this, Fireclaw.”  
Both the RiverClan cats slash at her. Fireclaw swiped and yowled as they attacked. Scarclaw landed a blow on her side and Greytail took the moment of distraction to swipe her claws above her friend’s eye. Fireclaw caterwauled and dashed away.  
“I never thought I’d have to fight Fireclaw.” Greytail meows to her mate.  
“Neither did I.” he replies softly.   
“WindClan!” Lionstar yowls. “Retreat! We have been tricked!”  
The WindClan cats rush towards the moor, out of ThunderClan’s camp. Greytail and Scarclaw look to Sunstar who motions for the RiverClan cats to keep helping the ThunderClan cats. Dusttail was nearby, fighting Foxtooth with Cloudclaw. Greytail goes to help her brother and the ThunderClan tom. Scarclaw dashes off to stop Stonetooth, who was running towards the nursery.  
“I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A FOX-HEART!” Scarclaw bellowed.  
Greytail helped Dusttail and Cloudclaw knock Foxtooth off of them. Dusttail nods to her and Cloudclaw before running to join Roselight.  
“ShadowClan, fall back!” the voice of Mistypool calls.  
The ShadowClan cats yowl in agreement and disappear into the woods.  
“Mountaincreek, take a couple uninjured cats and make sure they cross the border.” Longstar instructs. “Cloudheart, care for the injuries.”  
Cloudclaw looks around the gathered cats around Cloudheart.  
“Cloudclaw? Who are you looking for?” Greytail asks her brother.  
“Snowpelt.” he replies.  
“Sunstar!” Longfur wails. “Come quick! It’s Snowpelt!”  
Cloudclaw stiffens. Greytail and her brother follow Longfur and Sunstar. The white she-cat lay just outside the ThunderClan camp, bleeding from a wound in her stomach.  
“No!” Cloudclaw gasps.  
He dashes to her side. Greytail and Sunstar stand back, watching him sadly. Longfur shifts his weight nervously.  
“Should we move her into camp so Cloudheart can take a look at her wound?” the young grey tom asks.  
“No.” Sunstar meows, padding forward to join Cloudclaw. “She’s already lost so much blood.”  
“Snowpelt, please.” Cloudclaw was meowing to the dying she-cat. “Remember all our plans? And the kits you wanted. You have to get up. I’m not going to lose you.”  
Snowpelt looks up to Cloudclaw. “I’m so,... so sorry.” she croaks.  
“No, don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault you were injured.” Cloudclaw meows to her softly.  
Greytail feels a wave of sadness wash over her. Her brother was losing his mate.  
“I went after Mistypool.” Snowpelt continues. “Stupidly. And she,... she did this. I don’t think I’m going to make it, Cloudclaw,...”  
“You will.” Cloudclaw meows, pressing his nose into her blood-stained fur. “You have to. Greytail, Longfur, someone! Please, go get Cloudheart!”  
“Cloudclaw,...” Greytail points to Snowpelt with her tail. “She’s gone.”  
The white tom looks back to the white she-cat. Her green eyes had dulled and her flanks had stopped heaving with each breath. The beautiful white she-cat had gone to join StarClan.  
“NO!” Cloudclaw wails.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowpelt's funeral

“Snowpelt was a brave warrior.” Sunstar meows. “I’m sorry to see her leave us.”  
Cloudclaw stared at the ground sadly. He sat beside Greytail and Bramblestorm, his eyes glistening with sadness and anger.  
“My sister wouldn’t have wanted a more noble death.” Lilytooth meows, standing. “She always told me and Dawntooth that she wanted to die a warriors’ death, not die in the elders’ den. No offense to the elders.”  
The old cats shake their heads, motioning for her to continue.  
“I feel we will be less strong now that she’s dead.” Lilytooth’s voice broke. “But I do know that she’ll be lending us her strength in StarClan.”  
Cloudclaw bows his head. Greytail presses closer to her brother, trying with all her might to comfort him. He suddenly stands.  
“For as long as I knew her, Snowpelt was one of the strongest warriors in our Clan.” he meows. Cats murmur their agreement. “I was lucky to have her chose me as her mate. But I know that she wouldn’t want us to grieve for to long. She wants us to be strong and show the other Clans that we aren’t going to let one warrior’s death break us. I know this,...”  
He trailed off and he sits back down beside his siblings. The elders gather around Snowpelt’s body and lay her on Flamesong and Lilyecho’s backs. The elders leave the camp to go bury her. Greytail and the other warriors stand to get ready for the day’s patrols when Bramblestorm stops the white and grey warrior.  
“I need to talk to you.” the deep brown she-cat meows.  
“Ok.” Greytail follows her sister into the medicine den.  
“Have you noticed how slow you’ve been lately?” Bramblestorm asks.  
“Are you accusing me of taking more than my fair share off the fresh-kill pile?” Greytail demands.  
“No.” Bramblestorm meows. “What I’m saying is you’re showing the signs of expecting kits.”  
“I,...” Greytail suddenly realized what her sister was saying. “I’m what?”  
“Congratulations, Greytail.” Bramblestorm purrs.  
“I have to go tell Scarclaw.” the white and grey she-cat meows excitedly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the epilogue

Greytail curls her tail around her four kits. Her green eyes glimmered happily as her mate pads into the nursery and presses his muzzle against hers.  
“They’re growing so big already.” Sarclaw meows. “Especially Whitekit.”  
“Yeah.” Greytail meows. “But I worry about Featherkit.”  
“Why?” Scarclaw sits beside her.  
“She seems to be stumbling around when she’s playing with her littermates.” Greytail meows softly, careful not to wake the kits.  
“She has?” the large silver tom asks.  
“Yes, and she always looks in the wrong direction when I call to her. Do you,... do you think she’s blind?” Greytail asks.  
“We can get Dustfur to take a look at her.” Scarclaw meows.  
~  
“I’m sorry.” Dustfur meows. “She’s blind. I don’t think she’ll ever be a warrior.”  
Greytail glances at Featherkit sadly.  
“But I wanna be a warrior!” Featherkit wails.  
“If you work hard enough, you can do it.” Scarclaw encourages as they leave the den.  
“Ok!” Featherkit meows.  
“Greytail! Greytail!” Littlekit cries as she dashes towards her mother. “Alderkit and Owlkit taught me this cool move! Wanna see it?!”  
Greytail purrs. The older kits were so good to the young ones. “Of course.”  
“You always do it wrong!” Bluekit meows. “Let me show her!”  
“Nuh, uh!” Littlekit protests.  
Greytail watched Alderkit, Owlkit and Crowkit sitting by the nursery entrance, laughing, as the younger kits argued.  
“How about you all show me.” Greytail meows, herding them to the nursery as Scarclaw goes to join Mistythroat’s patrol. “Whitekit, show me the move the older kits taught you three.”  
The three kits began to try the move but all stumbled over each other. Alderkit purrs.   
“You’re all using your paws too much!” he calls.  
“Hey, Greytail, can we teach Featherkit too?” Owlkit asks, looking up at the older cat.  
Greytail pulls Featherkit close to her flank and leans in to talk to the light brown she-kit.  
“Featherkit is blind. You can’t show her, you have to describe it to her.” Greytail meows.  
“Oh! I think I can do that!” Owlkit meows.  
“Featherkit, do you want to learn a battle move with Owlkit?”  
“Sure!” Featherkit totters after the older kit, only occasionally crashing into Owlkit.  
“Greytail!” the white and grey queen looks behind her. Jaypool was padding up to her.  
“Hello, Jaypool.”  
“I just heard the news about Featherkit from Dustfur.” the red she-cat meows. “And I wanted to let you know that I am willing to train her if she chooses to become a warrior.”  
“Thank you.” Greytail purrs. “But you’ll have to talk to Sunstar about that first.”  
“True.” Jaypool purrs. “I’d better go. I just wanted to let you know.”


End file.
